


so I can't do this anymore

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: "You broke up with me last night, and now you want to take me to brunch to meet your parents?"





	so I can't do this anymore

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me,” Erica snaps. She jerks her hand away from Allison’s gentle touch and steps back. She tosses her books into her locker and crosses her arms. “No way, no way in _hell,_  Allison.”

“I know–I just–I have a lot of explaining to do–and–please, Erica. Please just hear me out,” Allison says. Erica admits, she sounds desperate. But she can’t. She just…she shouldn’t have even come to school today. She thought she could do this.

Erica steps away once more and shakes her head. “No fucking way. You broke _up_  with me last night. _You_  broke up with _me._  You don’t get to ask any favours.”

“No, Erica, wait!”

She’s gone. She’s turned around and walking so fast that she can’t hear Allison call after her. Her mind is spinning, her heels are killing her (fucking new shoes), and she feels sick to her stomach. Erica barely makes it into Boyd’s truck before she starts crying.

God, how could she _do_  this to her? How could everything be so great, so wonderful, and yet explode in her face? And then…Allison had the nerve to ask her to _brunch_  with _her parents._  After breaking up with her.

Erica screams into Boyd’s truck seat before she curls up and buries her face in her knees.

It’s over an hour before Boyd finds her. When he does, he holds her hand and takes her to his place. They curl up and don’t talk. It’s the kind of comfort she needs that night.

And the next.

And the one after that.

 

xxx

 

On Friday, she finally makes her way to school again. Boyd has been urging her to talk things out with Allison. She’s not in the mood to see the love of her life, but she figures she’ll have to do it sometime. It’s not like her to hide. 

She finds Allison pacing outside of her lockers. Again. She should’ve known. Part of her wants to turn the other way. But the other part of her recognizes the worry written across Allison’s face. She had been off-grid since Wednesday. What if Allison had changed her mind? No. No, she has to stand her ground. Stand taller than this.

“Erica! Where have you been? Are you okay? I’ve been calling and texting you–”

“I turned my phone off on Wednesday.”

“Erica, this has been one big misunderstanding. I wasn’t breaking up with you.”

Erica pauses at that and looks at her. “What do you mean you weren’t breaking up with me?”

“I was–I didn’t want to be a secret anymore. I want you to meet my parents. I want to introduce you to my friends.”

“I–oh god. Oh Ally, I’m so sorry. When you said you didn’t want to keep doing _this,_  I thought you meant us.”

Allison laughs. “I know. I–so, um, what do you say, girlfriend?”

“I say yes. Um. I guess I owe you an apology for–”

“No, no, no. I owe _you_  an apology,” Allison says, reaching for her. Erica grabs her hands and pulls her waist in close. She smiles.

“I think we both owe each other an apology?” Erica asks.

“Yeah. Next time I want to make a big step, I’ll make sure you know it.”

“And don’t do it over the phone!” Erica says, leaning in. Once Allison’s lips touches hers again, she relaxes.

 

xxx


End file.
